Sesshomaru's lover
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Sesshomaru has been hearing someone calling for him. when a strange but familiar woman shows up claiming to be from his future, what will the taiyoukai do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.!

This story is rated m for later chapters.

Enjoy

Chapter one.

There was a cold breeze that spread over the mountains. The kind that was gentle enough to cool the skin, but strong enough to blow a certain demon lords silver locks over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood tall on the edge of a mountain side. He had seen much in his 900 years, but what he was watching below disgusted him.

His HALF brother Inuyasha was screaming about his little group of misfits stopping again.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha began screaming at a certain female. It was the same one he would yell at.

Sesshomaru had seen this Situation go down before. He knew what was coming next, he could smell the miko's frustrations from the ledge.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

A loud thumped and an undignified scream rung out as Inuyasha's body collided with the ground.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smirk that caressed his lips.

"_...Sesshomaru..._''

His name was quiet like the wind as it hit his ears, had he been so indulged in is brothers suffering that somebody snuck up on him?

Sesshomaru turned quickly to find he was still alone.

His eyes widened as his names echoed again.

"_...Sesshomaru..._''

Sesshomaru sensed nothing around him, but to be certain he released his aura out to let any lower beings know he was near.

Birds began to fly from their nest as they took to the skies fearing the demon below.

Sesshomaru sighed as Inuyasha's voice range out."

"Sesshomaru you bastard, show yourself!"

Sesshomaru turned holding back the urge to role his eyes at his brothers annoyance.

Sesshomaru was on the ground in an instant, the misfit group only a few feet away.

His eye's trailed the group before landing on Inuyasha.

"Little brother.."

Inuyasha yanked the tetsegia from its sheath as he yelled.

"Came looking for a fight Sesshomaru? Good because im itching to smack that smirk off your face!"

Sesshomaru watch as his father's sword transformed. His idiotic half brother's rambling getting on his nerves.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin as he prepared to pull it free.

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru was abruptly hit with the smell of blood.

His beast began screaming to be free.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes wide as he quickly began running in the direction he knew she would be.

He was running as fast as his body would take him, his mental barrier snapping slowly as his inner demon began demanding that he was not going fast enough.

Sesshomaru pushed himself, the smell of blood burning his noes. The smell of human blood, Rin's blood..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha.

This story is rated m for later chapters.

Enjoy

Chapter two.

Rin laid against an old oak young girl had bundled a large amount of red field

lilies in her lap. She was currently placing the lilies in a small pile where she had planed to tie them with piece of lace that she had found.

Rin looked up as the birds rose from the trees, taking to the sky. Rin looked out to the trees, her eyes lit up as she saw her lord's figure, the smile leaving her face as he quickly stood before her. Sesshomaru stared at the young girl, his eyes red with anger that someone would harm something that was his.

He quickly looked her over taken in her scent. She was okay.

Rin stared up at her lord, fear glistening in her eyes as he straitened himself up, his eyes looking her over again.

"Lord..Se..Sesshomaru...?"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rin, her confused eyes staring at him. He spoke with no emotion, though he was feeling revealed to find her in a safe condition.

"How are you rin?"

Realizing that her lord was not mad at her, Rin smiled.

She jumped up with the bundle of flowers in her fist as she ran to stand in front o him

"Rin is doing very well my lord, I picked these for you my lord, they are your favorite color."

Sesshomaru looked down at the red flowers then to the Child's smile.

"keep them safe for this Sesshomaru Rin"

Rin smiled holding the flowers close to her chest as she spoke.

"Yes my lord, oh and Jakin is.."

The child turned as the small imp cam running through the bushes screaming.

"My lord, oh lord Sesshomaru! thank goodness you are back! Rin tortured me for hours and hours. I just don't think in my old age i ca.."

Sesshomaru could feel the migraine starting as he looked at the squawking toad demon. But what made it worse was now he could smell his brother and his group closing in on his camp site.

"Jakin, close your mouth or this Sesshomaru will kill you."

Jakin fell to the ground mumbling as Inuyasha made his entrance.

" Coward!, you stupid bastard, challenging me then running away like a.."

Inuyasha stared at the sky as the rest of his group made there way to stand beside him. He couldn't make himself look away from the object in the sky.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a minute, had Inuyasha finally lost his mind. But when he saw the other members the misfit group look up to the sky. The miko gripping inuysha shirt as he pulled her behind him. Sesshomaru turned looking to the sky.

What looked like a star in the night sky seemed to be falling.

The miko spoke, Sesshomaru could hear the fear in her voice.

"What is it?"

The question rang through the group, only silence was heard as every one looked to the sky.

"_...Sesshomaru..._"

Sesshomaru's ears began to ring as his name hit his ears.

"_...my love..._"

Sesshomaru looked down as he felt Rin's small hand grip his. He could smell the fear, not only from her but everyone around him.

Inuyasha began to back up grabbing Kagome lifting her into his arms as he turned racing away. Sango and Miroku jumping on kilala as they too took off.

Shippo looked with wide as the object me began to fall towards them.

"RUN!"

Sesshomaru grab rin into his arms as he jumped back just as the star collided with the ground.

The light seem to blind everyone as Sesshomaru held rin close, the light began to fade.

He turned looking at the large ball of fire that sat in the field.

Inuyasha turned placing Kagome's feet on ground, she turned to Sango and Miroku...

"everyone okay?"

They nodded, she turned to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gently leaned down placing rin on her feet, the young child had her fingers gripped in his pants leg, griping tighter as she stared up at him.

The light began to fade a figure had become visible to everyone. Sesshomaru tuned to Kagome, she was the only one he knew he could trust.

"miko."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, Kagome's eyes followed, before she nodded and walk up to rin.

"Come rin lets go pick flowers while lord Sesshomaru and the others takes care of this."

The child tightened her grip before releasing Sesshomaru's pants leg and taking Kagome's' hand.

Sesshomaru watched them before turning to the clearing. He could make out a figure standing, there was a clear orb surrounded the figure

"show yourself!"Inuyasha yelled.

This was Inuyasha trying to sound big and bad.

The orb began to dissolved and the smell of blood slammed into Sesshomaru noes, his beast growled.

He stepped forward, the figure came into his view. It was a woman.

She had long black hair that seem to flow passed her shoulders. She was dresses in a beautiful pink Sakura kimono. It was stained in blood, blood that seemed to be dripping from her shoulder. She looked up, Sesshomaru found himself lost in her bright brown eyes. A smile spread across her lips.

"Sesshomaru."

She reached our towards him, stepping forward as his name slipped from her lips, like she had said a million times. Time seemed to stop as she reached for him, her body becoming limp as she fell.

Sesshomaru arms were around her in an instant, her pouring blood staining his perfect white kimono as he lifted her body close.

She looked up at him a slight smile grazing her face as she began to loose contentiousness.

"you..found..me.."

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"who is she Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed everyone crowed around him. He slowly lifted his hand up to gently brush her hair back from her face, so he could get a good look at her. His beast growled as a crescent moon sat on her forehead..

'who was this woman?'

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.!

This story is rated m for later chapters.

Enjoy

Chapter three.

Sesshomaru stood outside of the small hut.

He was currently being stared at by over 15 different villagers.

He turned his head as the miko stepped out, she was wiping her hands with a cloth as she spoke.

"I was able to stop the bleeding, but it seems that she is healing on her own..Do you know who she is?

Sesshomaru looked forward as he spoke.

"No."

Kagome nodded as she spoke again.

"I am only asking because she has the same markings as you do."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he looked to the miko, his brother walking up behind her, he too had wide eyes.

"What did you say miko?"

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of the demon before as she spoke.

"I..I said that she has the same markings like you, on her arms and legs, she has the crescent moon on her forehead and on her shoulder."

Both brothers looked to each other as Kagome finished her last statement.

Kagome looked back and forth between them before speaking again.

"Is there a problem with that? I though your kind had those.. I mean your mother has them."

Sesshomaru spoke as he walked passed Kagome to enter the hut.

"The female only gets the stripes after she has mated.."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as she spoke.

"So what does that mean?

Inuyasha looked to Kagome's small form as he spoke.

"The woman in there is either another one of my fathers mates or, she is Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up to inuysha with a confused face.

He spoke again.

"My father and Sesshomaru are the only full blooded Inuyoukai's left. when they mark a mate, she will develop the stripes and then their symbol on her shoulder or wherever they choose to place it."

Kagome nodded as her mind began to wonder, blush filling her cheeks as she felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist, he gently nussled her neck as he spoke.

"Do not worry, when I mark you it will only be a moon on your shoulder."

Kagome pressed against him as he kissed behind her ear, purring. She turned to look up into his eyes as she spoke.

"And when will that be, Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled as blush filled the hanyou's face he leaned down and kissed her lips gently before speaking.

"Don't rush me woman."

Kagome smiled as she pressed against him.

"Don't wait to long.."

Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her again. Kagome smiled as she turned to the hut door.

"lets try and figure out who this woman is, we can discuss mating rituals later on tonight."

Inuyasha shook his head as he followed his little female into the hut.

-0-

Sesshomaru walked into the small hut as he quickly looked around.

He could see the older healer kneeling in front of the futon.

Sesshomaru could see the woman's body. As the old woman turned.

Not a sign of fear as she stood. A slight nod as she moved away.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down to the woman. He knelt down taking in the woman's smell.

His his mind telling him one thing but his beast saying another.

He looked down to her face as he moved her hair back. The crescent moon showing, he moved down a bit as he pulled the sheet down to look at her shoulder, there on the crook of her neck sat the moon mating mark.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he heard his brother and the miko walk into the room.

His eyes trailed down to her arms as he followed the purple stripes that flowed down them.

Sesshomaru lifted her hand, his eyes widening as a scar came into his view.

Everyone in the room watched with wide eyes as he turned.

"Miko, where is Rin?"

Kagome turned as she released Inuyasha's clawed hand, she walked to the hut door as she called out to the child.

Everyone watched as Kagome turned, the small child slowly walking into the hut.

Her cheeks flushing as she noticed everyone was watching her.

"Come her Rin."

Sesshomaru watched as the child's eyes widened and a smiles spread across her face as she saw her lord.

"Hi lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome watched as Rin walked up to Sesshomaru, everyone in anticipation as he began to speak.

"Let this Sesshomaru see your arm."

Rin quickly obeyed as she lifted up her left arm. Inuyasha stepped forward braking the silence.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

The group watched as Sesshomaru slid his large hand up to pull the childs orange kimono sleeve up, a bandage sat on the her arm.

"Two weeks ago, Rin fell on a sharp rock."

Sesshomaru slowly untied the bandage to show the jagged scab that sat in the childs arm.

Sesshomaru looked up to the group behind him.

"This woman has the same scar.."

Sesshomaru turned back to the woman that laid besides him, he did not know how but all of the evidence pointed towards one fact..

"This woman in Rin"

Please review!


End file.
